Platooning involves a plurality of vehicles performing autonomous driving in which the vehicles are arranged at a specified interval in line. While the vehicles perform the platooning, a leading vehicle located in front of the platooning line may control one or more following vehicles which follow the leading vehicle. The leading vehicle may maintain an interval between the plurality of vehicles in the platooning line and may exchange information characterizing behaviors and situations of the vehicles in the platooning line using vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication.
It may also necessary for a vehicle in the platooning group to display platooning information associated with the platooning. Meanwhile, a driver of an outside vehicle not part of the platooning group may drive with reference to the displayed information.
However, there are no insufficient means and methods by which a platooning vehicle may be able to effectively display platooning information. Thus, there is a need to develop means and methods for displaying platooning information to an outside vehicle.